Win95 vs Matroskin the Cat
Legend: Blue = Win95's side | Red = Matroskin the Cat's side | Black = Neutral WARNING: Only Win95's side can edit this page. If Matroskin's side does, they will be doomed and fired and banned from this wiki. NOTE: This war is officially over. Win95's side *Gnmkool186 aka Windows 95 (leader) *Total Dramaramamamamamamamamama aka Totaldrama (co-leader) *Yeetguy444 (backup co-leader) *Ruby Easy Oaks *MarkusKrankzler63 *Medford63 *Miraculousladybugfan2005 *Ferrari Fan 458 *BruceMiller64 *Stock Car Alliance **DudThrottleman33 (founder and leader) **JimmyMitchell33 (backup leader) **ParkerBrakeston68 (founder and leader) **TGCastlenut84 (co-founder and co-leader) **Bashman84 (TGCastlenut84's backup) **PhilTankson28 **TommyHighbanks54 **PerryTraylor74 **SealBarkGuy4 aka Jack DePost **GaskitsThemeSongGuy80 aka Rex Revler **ChipGearings11 **BobbyRoadtesta67 **ElliotDiamond35 **EldrichSweetTire101 **LaneLocke5 **BuckBearingly39 **RevRoadages76 **DinoDraftsky121 **TCRebMeeker36YT **RalphCarlow117 **SpeedyComet21 **DelanoDustfield56 **DoctorPeabody65 *DanCarcia80 *Cars 95 (president) *Cars 95's backup account (backup president) *Windows 3.1 *Windows 98 *Windows XP Classic *Windows 1.3 *RainA *Kuzura *Thomas The Tank Engine *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Ironhide *Every Vinyl Toupee racer, member, and pitty. *Propwash Junction Bomber Planes *Every British Royal especially Prince Wheeliam. *Shiftright family *Radiator Springs residents *RSG *Floyd Mulvihill *Superbaddy4 *Banks *Guenther *Cortland *CHROME Agents *Cute Cars *Windows 3.1 Armed Forces *Ferrari Fan 458's Ferrari Legion *TransberryJuice6 *Todd Carever *Claire Rimmerman *Dan Spinaver *Doug Rimeid *Joey Motor *Mike Gurearity *J.J. Revey *T.J. Brakell *Matt Cargans *Robby Gearhart *Frank Rimmel *Blake Floose *Ed Carnnedy *David Revgan *Mario Carsselin *Walt Brevannen *Don Sharp *Robbie Bendruew *Ash Gale *Blake Jam *Harold Redwheel *Daniel Carmic *Ryan Bendruew *Den Fry *Maxwell Revley *Jack Turner *Darrel Draggered (Ferrari's universe) *Spyder Dangerford (Ferrari's universe) *Jake Truncan *Mike White *Paul Carbon *Chris Wilson *Kyle Dieselton *John Winer *Ulysses Bradley *Steve Brakes *More TBA Total Drama Team *Ezekiel *Eva *Noah *Justin *Katie *Sadie *Tyler *Sierra *Cody *Courtney *Harold *Trent *LeShawna *Bridgette *Lindsay *Izzy *D.J. *Beth *Geoff *Duncan *Heather *Gwen *Owen *Alejandro *Staci *Dakota *B *Dawn *Sam *Brick *Anne Maria *Dakotazoid *Mike, Manitoba, Vito, Chester, Svetlana, and Mal *Jo *Scott *Zoey *Cameron *Lightning *Jasmine *Beardo *Amy *Samey *Sky *Sugar *Dave *Topher *Max *Leonard *Rodney *Ella *Scarlett *Shawn Matroskin's side *Matroskin the Cat (leader) *The Nexus **Carl Clutchen *DolphiN and BarsiK *TerryKargas31 *Andre67white *Hdfdgsdfkgfkgfhtg *Gomunkool186 *AntiGomunkul *GomunkoolGiordano *Gnmkool187 *EthanGeorgeG *Our Green Tornado *StarLegacy *StormieCreater *Carebearheart *Ega Valashkin *Diesel *Diesel 10 *Jake Paul *Jackson Storm *Chick Hicks *Italian Cam Spinner *Megatron *Starscream *Shockwave *Negaduck *John Retoline *Lana Grinder *Robert "Wrecker" Brown *"Bumper Car" Gerry Jones *Tommy "Girlfriend Guy" Gearson *"Shiftright Enemy" Danny Wilson *"Paint Roller" Pete Wilson *"Chocolate Eater" Martin Bauer *Strikebreaker Brothers *Manny Corner *Lee Jr. *Hollister *The Axler family and Tim Treadless. *Herb Curbler *ABTOTC *Squidward *Benson of Regular Show *Nicole Watterson *Brad Keselowcar *Donald Trump *Evil Cars *Alien Stock Car Alliance *Lemon cars *Fang the Shark *more TBA Neutral *Michael's Peace Club *Big Fat Barbel Cat 2020 *ILation *Everyone else who didn't want to join the war Transcript WARNING: Contains violence. The War Starts Commentator (not Bob or Darrell): Welcome to the war between Matroskin the Cat (which I must say does smell) and Windows 95 the hero side! TBC by Win95's side Airstrike Ruby: THAT'S IT MATROSKIN! I'M TIRED OF YOU AND YOUR SILLY ACCOUNTS VANDALIZING EVERYTHING!!!! IT'S TIME TO SEND PROPWASH JUNCTION's BEST BOMBERS TO DESTROY YOUR STUPID (Roblox Death Sound) ARMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU, READY GUYS!!! Bomber 1: Hell yeah! Bomber 2: OK guys time to strike! (the bombers start to arrive, the first two shots miss but the 3rd hits Ega Valashkin) Ega: OWWWWWW!!! (the next 6 shots. the first misses,1 hit John Retoline, 2 hit TerryKargas31,1 hit Brad Keselowcar and 1 hit Hdfdgsdfkgfkgfhtg) Brad: NO! (Yee) YOU CARL!!! John: (Popeye toot)! Win95: YES!!! WE ARE KILLING THEM!!! Crusty: HELL YEAH! Ruby: THAT WAS JUST THE START! HERE COMES THE MAIN WAVE! Cars 95: THAT IS AT LEAST 50 BOMBERS!!! Ruby: YEAH! THESE BOMBERS ARE SPECIAL! WE ABOUT TO SEE 100 BOMBS DROPPED!!! Totaldrama: AND EACH OF THESE 100 BOMBS ARE HYPER POWERFUL BOMBS WHICH CAUSE 144 TIMES MORE DESTRUCTION THEN REGULAR BOMB! Markus: I AGREE! Bruce: ME TOO! Win95: We all agree in fact! Jack, Pinkie, and Spike: (Seal Bark) SEAL BARK! BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK! Rex and Dan: GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Markus and Bruce: NICE SEAL BARKS AND GASK ITS THEME SONG! (all the bombs drop from the planes) Matroskin: OH GOD!!! (explosions are heard everywhere as the battlefield is destroyed and many of Matroskin's army members die and are injured) Win95: YES! Win3.1: PREPARE FOR YOUR STUPID FREAKING DEATH FAECES THE CAT!!! WIN95 ALLIANCE WILL WIN (popeye toot x100 octillion) (yee) !!!!!!!!! (A bomber drops nuclear bombs on Donald Trump and Aliens) Donald Trump: (ROBLOX DEATH SOUND) Jake Paul: (Serbia Strong)! I am one of the last surviving members of the Matroskin army! W Diesel 10: WE SHOULD FIGHT BACK! Chick Hicks: I agree! Jackson: Me too! Megatron: DECEPTICONS WE SHALL WIN! Matroskin: LETS FIGHT BACK NOW!!! Matroskin's Army Fights Back Matroskin (hits the real Terry Kargas (Stock car): Take this, idiots! (AS WIN95 ALLIANCE GETS HIT BY REMAINING FORCES OF THE UGLY OFFENSIVE ALLIANCE) Windows XP Classic: UGHHHHH!!!!!!!! (WIN95 ALLIANCE HAS SUSTAINED MINOR INJURIES BUT THEY STILL CAN FIGHT) Matroskin: Uh-oh... Markus: OUR GREEN TORNADO! HOW DARE YOU PROTECT THE CARS 4:LAST CALL FOR RIPSLINGER PAGE ON THE PIXAR CARS FANON WIKI! (grabs his Ultra Killer® and kills Our Green Tornado and StarLegacy) Banks: TAYLOR SWIFT LOVERS MUST DIE!!! (mods Lee Jr., Hollister, and Suregrip) (A Heavy Artillery Ferrari bomb drops directly on a Nexus soldier) Matroskin: OH MY GOD, WHAT THE (Serbia Strong) WAS THAT!!! White Ferrari F12: You'll know (Ferrari Fan 458 and Ferrari Legion appear) Ferrari: Matroskin, how dare you disrespect my opinion on Kevin Racingtire! That's so (Popeye toot) it! I will destroy your entire army and won't stop until Win95's side wins! Matroskin: (Yee), RETREAT! (Some of the Nexus army retreat) Red LaFerrari: Not so fast! (The Ferrari Legion all drop Heavy Artillery Ferrari bombs and Ferrari's bomb shot at Diesel) Diesel: Stupid Red Mo- (dies) Blue 348: Hey Chief, I saw your least favorite next-gen Ferrari: What! Tim is in Matroskin's (Seal Bark) team, well, I'm gonna so gonna (Dolphin Censor) end him (Ferrari shoots a bomb at Tim) Tim: (ROBLOX DEATH SOUND) Win95: Hey Ferrari, where did you get this army Ferrari: Well, when I was inactive, I wandered across the internet and gathered an army consisting of every model of Ferraris to this date except for the Mondials, which all liked Matroskin better Totaldrama: Cool, but why the Mondials like Matroskin Ferrari: No time for questions, now let's raid the Nexus base to be continued by Win95's side ONLY! Total Drama's cake Sierra: Let's take a break and eat a cake! Totaldrama: With the best candles. It's a secret how we make them. Markus: Yeah. The secret is that Sierra put dynamites on it. Owen: LET ME EAT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Beth (whispering): No! Remember the secret? Owen: Oh! Duncan: I love explosions! Markus: Me too. Chick: What? Duncan: Oh. Nothing. Ezekiel (feral): Yeyeyeyeyeyeh Lightning: Sha-splosion! Staci: My great 9x grandfather made TNT! Katie and Sadie: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh! We like exploding cake! Markus: This has made myself happy! Bruce: Yeah. Alejandro (to Heather): This is like a romantic getaway! Right? (Heather slaps Alejandro) Alejandro: Why Heather? We all are gonna get slapped once this cake explodes! Mike (as Manitoba): We can survive! Just grab on to my minecart! Chick: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VICTORY'S ALL MINE!!!! Total Drama Team: YUUUGHGGHGHG Commentator: Trouble! On the grass! Win95: WHOA!!! (everybody bashes) (they make it out clean) (cake explodes) Matroskin: WHAT IN THE NEW FACE OF DINOCO IS THAT "SHA-SPLOSION" GONNA DO TO US Chick: Kill us! TBC by Win95's side only Finale Win3.1 (hits Jackson Storm and El Chicken Hicks with a TSAR BOMBA!!!!!!!!!!!): GOODBYE YA SUCKERS!! Win95: ITS THE FREAKING TSAR BOMBA TO NUKE YOU ALL!!!! Ruby: TIME TO END THIS WAR FOR GOOD! (the tsar bomba explodes) Total Drama (cheering): TWO BULL(popeye toot) (yee) FOR ONE!!!!!!! (Jackson,Chick,Diesel 10,Megatron,Jake Paul and whoever left of the Matroskin army dies) Matroskin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (popeye toot) WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY AM I SO USELESS!!!! WHY DID I CALL TOTAL DRAMA'S PAGE STUPID!!!! (Chinese Yee) (British Yee) (Hindi Yee) (Spanish Yee) (Arabic Yee) (American Yee) (More yees from all countries in the world) (Lori Loud Screaming) (Wow Guy)'' ''(Noise Guy) (Seagull Saying Mine) (Nikko Nikko Nii) WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cars95: Well.......unfortunately is to late... (End of Transcript) Category:Pages that mean people cannot edit Category:Wars